warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Warrior Cats Wiki
Archives & Links Archives Useful Links :Warriors Wiki Goals(Talk) Advertising :Friends of the Warriors Wiki Click the images, the URL to use for linking to the image (which should then be linked to this site) are available in the image summary. Image:Wikibutton1.jpg| 88x33px Blue Image:WikibuttonAnimated2.gif| 88x33px Animated Color Overhaul I'm working my way through changes and updates to the Main Page. It's including image updates and the like, so it might take awhile. I'm taking a break now, but the rest will come today. Still a ways to go, plus the Cat Characters Template and Book Template will be overhauled to match the Main Page. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 16:26, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Articles For Deletion All votes MUST be signed to count, and include a statement of YAY (delete) or NAY (do not delete). Voting will close in 1 week following opening, or when it is felt that the majority of active contributers have cast votes and a 24 hour final call has been given. Share tongues :YAY [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 02:47, 2 November 2007 (UTC) This page has no potential to be anything other than a stub. :NAY. This article can eventually be a more detailed version of whatever we put on General Clan Information. If it is deleted, however, then I want us to have the option of recreating it if more information is given on it in new publications. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 15:04, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::Unlike Wikipedia, should enough information show up, re-creation is always an option (We're a small community). I seriously don't feel that a simple phrase that means "have a conversation and groom one another while doing so" will ever amount to a proper article. It's why I pulled it for deletion possibility. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 15:20, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Twolegs :YAY [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 00:54, 3 November 2007 (UTC) No potential for every reaching a true level of quality or usefulness that can't be fulfilled by other pages. :YAY [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 00:57, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :STRONG NAY. I don't even see how we can think of deleting this— Twolegs play such a major role in the novels (e.g. the destruction of the old forest) that I don't think this should even be nominated. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 15:04, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::Humans have had an impact on the forest, but they've got no feature-able characters, no significan't personality as a group, and frankly... I didn't see much possibility for useful expansion. *shrugs* The vote will tell in the end. *wink* It's why we have a process that lets everyone speak. Polar opposite opinions can be held about the same article by two people. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 15:21, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::Can I change my vote? [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 19:42, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes. Strikethrough your original vote, and put your changed vote in under it. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 14:44, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Opinion Zone Categories for RP Characters CoSC Character's Category I had already planned this sort of category for established RP games in the Role Play Phenomenon section before there were people to question me and offer alternate points of view, and until someone brought this one up I didn't consider that their would be any distention as to the suitability of the Wiki for storing information relating to the Fanon Characters created on games that have been around long enough to prove they have staying power. So.. I figured it was appropriate to open a discussion if the idea before doing any further implementation on the idea. :YEA I thought about it and the banner does say "and surrounding internet phenomenon". Eu 01:11, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::Vote hasn't exactly been called yet, Eu. The topic has hit the floor for discussion and people to get thoughts and feelings out. Sometimes discussion and the ideas of others can acctually change opinions, so it is an important step in the process. Particularly when you have a fairly small community that can take the time to really discuss things. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 12:51, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::Oops... sorry. Got a little carried away. Eu 21:59, 22 October 2007 (UTC) VOTING (OPEN) Vote YAY (Permit established RPs to post fanon characters) or NAY (Do not permit established RPs to post fanon characters) and sign with ~~~~. :YAY [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 13:07, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Clearly marked Fanon characters could be an asset to this Wiki. The online community is a huge part of the fandom as a whole, and deserves respect and a place here. Feature Article Frequency Since we have no set rules for this, we should really establish a time-frame for our feature articles. THE CHOICES : Weekly - You favor a feature period of one week. :Weekly ~~~~ : Bi-weekly - You favor a feature period of two weeks. :Bi-weekly ~~~~ : Monthly - You favor a feature period of four weeks, or one month. :Monthly ~~~~ : Other - Specify another timeframe. :Other SPECIFY-HERE ~~~~ VOTING (OPEN) :Monthly [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 23:10, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Spoiler Warning Tag Colors After a long discussion on Startspoiler Talk, the time has come for a vote. THE CHOICES | width="25%" align="center" | | width="25%" align="center" | | width="25%" align="center" | |- | width="25%" align="center" | #BF608A on #FFE6F1 | width="25%" align="center" | #9060BF on #F2E6FF | width="25%" align="center" | #007F43 on #E6FFFD | width="25%" align="center" | #000000 on #008080 |- |} VOTING CODES :Use the codes here to vote for your choices.Any personal comments should go AFTER the voting code. VOTE (OPEN) :Bluey-Purply [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 18:14, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Will compliment the new scheme without clashing. Feature Article Suggestions Just creating a place to take suggestions for feature articles. Please start all suggestions of what the feature article should be here, as a sub-topic under this headline. Votes will be called either one week following proposal OR 24 hours after discussion dies down. Whichever comes first. Articles that get a majority of YAY votes will be featured. Articles that have all YAY votes calling for Gold Qualification will receive that qualification (any single active user not granting it will result in no Gold Qualification being earned). Tawnypelt As this article is surprisingly complete, I thought it might be a good option for one to feature for awhile. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 00:47, 23 October 2007 (UTC) VOTING (OPEN) Vote YAY or NAY and sign with ~~~~. Please modify your Yay votes to include a Q'' if you feel this article's vote-in should qualify it for once it's voted to Silver. :'YAY'''-''Q'' [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 13:17, 30 October 2007 (UTC) This article is amongst the most complete on the Wiki. Considering there are only a few sections that should be merged, and details like that, I'd say it's fair to give it the Qualification for Gold. :YAY-''Q'' [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 13:49, 30 October 2007 (UTC) As Kitsu said, it is very complete, and in my opinion, one of the best articles in the Wiki. :Eh... weak NAY. I would definitely support giving a grade-2, as it's among our more complete articles, but I don't really like the merge template, and the info in A Dangerous Path and The Darkest Hour is near identical. In my opinion, it isn't of FA quality yet. However, with slight cleanup, I would support giving it a Grade-3. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 15:11, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::It's in project Characters voting for Silver Status (G3) right now. As for Merge Template, feel free to make suggestions on it and it's use. I made it to create a tool to eliminate single-sentence sections in character histories. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 15:18, 3 November 2007 (UTC) News Submissions Enter in your suggestions and submissions for news items here in the case that you know something the Sysops have missed and feel should be included. Credit will be given as it is due. Feel free to write the news piece up as you would like it to be in the Newsbox. Kitsufox 18:27, 15 October 2007 (UTC)